Crushed Spirit
by FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest
Summary: AU where Amy travels with a recently resurrected Master
1. Fright

She hears your voice, and deft shivers run up her spine. Your breath makes contact with her skin, and she gasps. Your hand snakes round her waist, and her eyes meet your own. You laugh, and she is full of fear. The sad old starship spins out of control. You ghost her, setting co-ordinates and keeping close contact.

'Amy, be a dear and fetch me some water,' you do not look up from the controls. Amy Pond pauses for a second before running out, with a hushed acknowledgement.

'Yes, Master,'

_See you next time._


	2. Meet

An Angel falls in your backyard, with a strange box that glows. He refuses your help, and it hurts. You are only seven, but he stares at you, inspects you, and grudgingly asks you to find a strange object not in the garden. When it is found, he asks you to come with him. To travel the stars in a shape-shifting ship called a TARDIS, to defeat an evil man in a police box, to do what you have to, for the universe's sake. You agree, and he says he will be back. You grow up. You fall in love. You ache for the adventure you waited all night for. The adventure you never had. Until he appears again, barely changed, and defeats an escaped alien. He disappears again, but you call off the wedding with Rory; he isn't dead, and you want to leave everything behind. It is night, and he is on your doorstep.

'Will you help me, Miss Pond?'

You do not need to be asked twice.


	3. Discovery

You both meet the strange man in the blue box two and a half months after the travels begin. It is a dusty little planet, that he tells you is called Zun, and the Master greets the man like an old friend. You are told to find his TARDIS, and keep a watch of it, so that he cannot get back. You are frightened, but you leave the Master to work. When you finds it, hidden amongst the undergrowth, you shun yourself for thinking it is beautiful; even if you agree. You want to see what is inside it; no TARDIS looks the same, according to the Master. You open the door, pulling the handle outwards (even if you think to yourself it should be inwards), and the person you have startled is on the ground with a resounding 'ouch'. His identity shocks you.

'Rory?'


	4. Clear

He holds the door open, and when you don't step in, he gives you a little, if forceful, push. You are shocked. It has tall, flowing golden arches, black velvet drapes, a sleek and streamlined console and a viewscreen better than any you've ever seen. You cannot believe it.

'Do change out of those things, Miss Pond. The room is on the left,' he smirks at you as he trails one hand on the edge of the console. You are dazed, so you follow his instructions, finding a wardrobe bigger than your house. There is barely anything of your style, and barely any skirts. For now, you discard your nightdress in favor of a white top, blue jeans and a leather jacket. The fabric is coarse, but you don't care. You put your feet back into your slippers, because you don't want to scuff the boots that are your only option of footware. You find your way back to the console room. You are about to ask if you can nip back into the house, before you feel the ship tumbling through the air. Your mouth is open, and his head goes up, staring at you. His eyes go over your body. You feel self-conscious.

'Can we go back? I need to collect some things,' He does not look up.

'No,' You gape once more.

'But... I hate these clothes! Can't I go back and get my stuff-' In an instant he is against you, and you trip back in fear. His voice is calm and smooth, but you can hear the anger and cruelty behind it.

'You are here now, and you are my companion. You will do, wear, and in some cases, say what I tell you too. Are we clear?' You shake your head; all childhood illusions are shattered. A sung melody, long forgotten, plays in your head as you go quietly in the direction his finger is pointing.

_You're playing with the big boys now..._


	5. Findings

'Rory!' you gasp, and he jumps up, staring at you in horror.

'Amy? You- no, you wouldn't..' he is shaking slightly, and when you reach out a hand, he jerks back, scrambling against the console.

'You and the Master, Amy? How could you be so stupid?' He is near raging, now. Anger bubbles in you.

'You're travelling with the Doctor! The most evil man in the universe?'

'What happened to you, Amy? The Doctor is good. He's really good. You're travelling with a man who once nearly destroyed the earth, twice,'

Your heart hammers in your throat. _No..._

__'I don't know, Rory. I don't know.'


	6. Hurt

She sinks to the floor, sobbing. Her heart hurts; the Master, the Master... evil? A little bonkers, his methods questionable, but, no, not **evil**. Rory grips her, helps her into the TARDIS, and kisses her head.

'Just wait for the Doctor, Amy. It'll all be fine,'

It won't, she knows. Whatever happens, he'll come for her.

And she is scared.


End file.
